Telecommunication billing is based on events received from the communication network. Each time an event occurs over a network, the event triggers corresponding logic of billing systems based on usage parameters received in the event in real time streaming. To date, network files that can be generated as a result of such events are only of limited use. For example, there currently is not a way to filter events in such files to access desired data, or to edit the event data to generate test scenarios, or to simulate the streaming events from those files, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.